Miraculous Ladybug One-Shots
by Bianca di' Angelo1
Summary: Random One-Shots. Will try to update weekly. Rated T because of possible later scenes. Also because I'm not sure what to rate it.
1. Safe and Sound

Ladybug and Chat Noir watched amused as the new hero, Buzz, bounced off trees in excitement.

"I can't believe I get to be part of the superhero team!" She squealed coming to a stop in front of them. Her face glowed with happiness. "I mean, in real life, I'm just-"

"No!" Ladybug yelled. Then she said a bit quieter,"You can't tell us, or anyone else for that matter! We need to keep our identities secret,"

"Oops, sorry Ladybug,"Buzz said slowing down and looking suitably chastened for a moment. She popped back up quickly, just as excited as before.

"But really, it's such an honor to fight with you!"

Chat Noir rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed,"It's really nothing."

Ladybug nodded and looked at the lake stretching out next to them and the sun that was sinking into its cool embrace.

"I'd better get going or my camp counselor will wonder where I'm off to." She held her hand out for Buzz to shake. The bee grabbed it eagerly and shook it so earnestly that Ladybug's whole body shook along with it. Buzz then proceeded to snatch Chat's hand from where it hung next to him and shook it just as energetically.

Ladybug looked surprised for a moment, but it soon melted into a soft giggle. Buzz seemed to be a year or two younger than them. She was so cute, bubbling over with enthusiasm. Paris' spotted heroine threw her yo-yo over the forest of green and leafy trees.

Before leaving, she turned and pronounced,"Go Camp Everfree! It brought us a new partner!" Her statement echoed over the trees, and when it faded she was already gone.

Chat stared after her then shook his head and turned to Buzz. "Well..."

"Is it fun? How is it flying above rooftops? What is the Papillon like? Do you and Ladybug know each other's identities? What cabin are you in? What is your miraculous? How old are you?" Buzz chattered on, seeming to have an endless supply of questions.

Chat was slightly overwhelmed by the waves of perky and far too personal questions He would open his mouth and be about to say something then forget his answer in the slew of new inquiries.

"What's your favorite color? Number? Letter? What is a favorite song? Do you like to sing? What do you like singing? Do you like cooking? I like cookies. Do you?" Buzz continued oblivious to Chat's growing confusion. When she finally paused to take a breath, Plagg made himself know via a frantic beeping of Chat's ring.

Chat had never been so happy to hear the high pitched beep. Not to say he didn't like this new hero, he felt like they would grow to be great friends. I mean how many people did he know who also led double lives? But still, the sheer amount of words flying from her mouth were already giving him a headache.

"Sorry, I've got to run. _Cat_ -ch you later!" He said trying to sound apologetic. Undaunted she nodded.

"Bye! See you next time!" Buzz chirped in response.

Chat waved and bounded across the treetops. As he slipped underneath the top layer of foliage, his ears caught the faint sound of a relieved doubted he would have noticed it if not for Plagg's ears twitching on his head. He pressed his back against the tree and peered through the canopy at the only remaining heroine. Her smile had fallen, and she looked sad and a bit wistful.

Buzz walked silently to the dock and sat on the edge, her face tilted up slightly. She sun had almost set and it highlighted her golden brown hair and striped costume. Her formerly warm brown eyes were empty and her skin lost its glow. She glanced around, halfheartedly checking for onlookers, then detransformed. Chat was shocked enough by the blinding light that he forgot to look away. The glow made its way down her body, revealing dark clothing and even darker hair, contrasting nicely with her pale skin.

Amber di' Alba. He would have never guessed. She had kind of just appeared one day. She was so closed off and distant, she didn't make many friends. It probably didn't help that she made sharp and biting comments to anyone that got close enough to be kind to her

Her shoulders shifted as she took a deep breath then began... singing.

 _ **I remember tears streaming down your face**_  
 _ **When I said, "I'll never let you go."**_  
 _ **When all those shadows almost killed your light**_  
 _ **I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone, "**_  
 _ **But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight**_

Chat saw tears making a dirty track down her cheeks, and Amber lost herself in memories.

* * *

 _Amber's partner, the fox, lay on her lap bleeding. She had barely been able to escape with him. They had taken him and_ _tortured him in ways she didn't want to imagine. The wounds coating his torso looked infected, taking on a slightly purple hue._

* * *

 _ **Just close your eyes**_  
 _ **The sun is going down**_  
 _ **You'll be alright**_  
 _ **No one can hurt you now**_  
 _ **Come morning light**_  
 _ **You and I'll be safe and sound**_

* * *

 _The sun was setting as Buzz_ _pressed him to her chest, tears falling from her cheeks to his_ _. "You will be alright. Stay with me. You will be ok._

 _Rusty's smile was strained,"_ _Don't worry Buzz,_ _I'_ _ll_ bee _alright."_

* * *

 _ **Don't you dare look out your window, darling,**_  
 _ **Everything's on fire**_  
 _ **The war outside our door keeps raging on**_  
 _ **Hold on to this lullaby**_  
 _ **Even when the music's gone**_  
 _ **Gone**_

* * *

 _Buzz_ _locked eyes with_ _him, "Stay here." She said._

 _She meant it in more ways than one._

 _"_ _And if I don't come back, don't forget me. I know you'll make it at least_ _."_

 _But by then he had slipped into a dreamless sleep._

* * *

 _ **Just close your eyes**_  
 _ **The sun is going down**_  
 _ **You'll be alright**_  
 _ **No one can hurt you now**_  
 _ **Come morning light**_  
 _ **You and I'll be safe and soun**_ _ **d**_

* * *

 _She left the house and stepped onto the streets of the once amazing Rome. Roma. Her home._

' _This ha_ _s_ _to end,_ _'_ _Buzz decided._ _'_ _And it w_ _ill_ _be_ _before sunrise if I have anything to do with it.'_

 _The wind on vengeance whipped her caramel hair around her face and her eyes sparked with fury._

* * *

 _ **Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh**_  
 _ **La, la (la, la)**_  
 _ **La, la (la, la)**_  
 _ **Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh**_  
 _ **La, la (la, la)**_

 _ **Just close your eyes**_  
 _ **You'll be alright**_  
 _ **Come morning light,**_  
 _ **You and I'll be safe and sound...**_

 _ **Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, oh, oh**_

* * *

 _Amber thrust her dagger into his chest with the last of her strength. As the peacock holder collapsed, his eyes glazed over. A quick death. More than he deserved. Amber didn't drop her guard, searching for a threat but finding nothing but the blood that stained the earth. She stumbled and fell, the weight of exhaustion pressing on her shoulders. Her adrenaline spent, she no longer had the energy to fight the poison from the feather stuck in her shoulder, seeping through her veins. Her eyes fluttered, and her chest filled with one last breath before she fell slack on the ground._

 _Rusty, on the other side of town, slipped into death's embrace at the same moment._

 _Red and gold light spun through the city, the cure fixing all of the damage caused by Amber's crusade. The bodies of the two heroes vanished in the light. Amber's spirit, guided by her kwami, drifted toward Paris. Rusty's took a different path, him and his kwami thrown off course by the last remnants of the peacock's soul._

* * *

Amber ended the song and stared out across the lake. She sighed and shook her head trying to snap back to the present. "Lyra, spin my stripes." A gold light flared and Buzza was standing in her place.

She got up and Chat fled the scene detransforming as he ran. He had a lot to think about. If he had stayed he might have seen more. He may have understood more.

"Honey, where have you been?." A voice smooth as silk flowed over Buzz and she stiffened. She turned slowly. There, leaning on his fighting cane, was Rusty. She stared wide eyes.

"I've been looking for you." His deep voice whispered. She blinked then threw herself at him, knocking his cane over. She landed on top of him, and she knotted their legs into an impossible tangle but she couldn't bring herself to care. She kissed him. Hard.

"You idiot!" She whisper shouted then sank back into him.

"I've missed you too Queenie." Came the muffled reply.

 **Song by Taylor Swift. Safe and Sound.**

 **Beta'd by princessoftheshadowsofdestiny (She's really good!)**

 **How was this? OK? It's my first time writing. Please review! How is it? Please, please please follow, favorite, and/or review! Thank you!**


	2. Ladybug's Apologies

Ladybug was dying. There was no doubt she would be gone soon. Hawkmoth was dead. He had turned out to be Adrien's uncle.

The spotted heroine lay under the Eiffel tower, it's steel beams stretching high above. Her gaze followed them up as she gasped for breath. The red liquid seeped out from under her. In the evening light, it looked like paint. Her heart fluttered like an injured bird as she struggled to dig her fingers into a tiny ledge in her mind. She just needed to hold on a little longer to do one last thing. Then she would give in and fall into the arms of the death god Thanos. Then she would rest. A red haired girl stood off to the side her arms and hand shaking as she recorded the heroine's death. Ladybug looked at her but her gaze was drawn back to the black cat shaking at her side.

"Ch-chat Noir." She breathed. "I'm sorry." She looking into the camera, "I'm sorry Paris. I-" She sucked in a shuddering breath as her fingers slipped a bit. "I'm so sorry mom, dad. I'm sorry Alya and Nino." She could feel the cliff crumbling and her finger weakening so she turned back to the cat. The blood crept closer to chat. Pooling from the wound in her side and cuts all over.

"I love you, my Lady. Since day 1."

" I know Chaton," The red stain touched Chat Noir and he flinched. Ladybug watched him,"I'm so so so sorry Chat Noir. So so sorry. I have always known. I love you... Adrien Agreste." Her fingers failed and she fell. Death swept over her. It was an interesting feeling. It felt like her finger were cooling after being in a fire. Her arms cooled, her feet, her legs. All the heat raced toward her heart which somehow found the strength to beat fast, hard. It flew up to her head. The flow of blood slowed. Marinette's heart beat once more in a desperate attempt to keep her alive the as the day turned to night, her like and transformation slipped away. A spiraling flash of pink then-

Alya's phone fell and the one remaining hero choked on his tongue.

"Marinette!?"

 **Kind of short, sorry. It's just a random idea that popped into my mind. Please follow, favorite, and/or review. By the way, If you catch any errors even something small like "sooon" instead of "soon" or "theyran" instead of "they ran", please let me know. Thank you soooooooo much! Bye!**


	3. Normal?

**So sorry. This isn't my best work and is a bit rushed but when I have time I might come back and rework it a bit.**

Ladybug looked out and the slowly darkening city. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see her partner, Chat Noir. The black cat grabbed her hand and kissed it. The spotted heroine rolled her eyes and pushed him back with a finger on his nose.

"What a perfect night for patrols." He said undeterred.

Ladybug signed,"Or at least it was until you ruined it with your puns."

Chat put a hand on his chest with mock pain,"Meow-ch! You wound me My'lady. My puns are pun-ny and prrrr-fect!" She gave him the you'd-better-stop-or-I'll-push-you-off-the-roof-look. He widened his eyes and stopped. "Ok, Ok." He bit his lip. "I just wanted to know- I was just wondering..."

Now Ladybug looked questioning,"Yeah?"

"Is your mask... you? I mean Is your hero make your mask or your civilian self?" His words tumbled out of his mouth as her said it quickly waiting for her response.

"My hero mask is my mask,"Ladybug said as if it were obvious,"It is simply a burden."

"Can I..."Once More the words stuck to his mouth,"Can I see you underneath?" To her look of horror her quickly added,"Not like that I mean more like how you act under it." She seemed to think about it then-

"Tomorrow. Meet me at the Ladyblogger's house round noon." The next day would be a Saturday.

His face lit up and he tried to kiss her hand again,"That be perfect. Hope it will be a-mew-zing!" Then he took off.

Ladybug raced home,"Oh Tiki what am I going to do!?" She said the moment she detransformed.

"Marin-"

"He's going to see me mess up and stutter then he'll think I'm creepy and he'll tell the police who will arrest me and- and then Adrien will hate me forever and we won't have three children and two hamsters! And then he'll-"

Tiki flew in front of her cutting her off,"Marinette! You know that won't happen and anyways, how will Adrien know it is you Marinette?"

The bluenette smiled "Thanks Tiki, I needed that. Alya is going to-Alya! I need to tell Alya that we are coming over! She can't tell Chat who I am!"

Tiki sighed as her chosen grabbed her phone and screamed as she accidentally called Adrien. She floated over and hung up stepping on the correct number. Alya picked up on the first ring.

"Hey girl, What's up?"

"Alya! Help Me!" Marinette parcatly screamed in front of the phone. "Chat and I will come over tomorrow- me as you know other me- and her wants to see my personality under the mask. Only you can bring that out."

A few minutes later and She was done. "Marinette. Homework." Tiki reminded her. "You should finish before it gets too late."

Next day

"Good morning Marinette," Adrien said.

"Great voice,"She murmured half asleep then she started,"I mean Great morning! I mean morning good-"She smack her forehead."Ugh."

He gave her a friendly look, used to her action and words around him.

Later

Ladybug swung onto Alya's balcony followed hy Chat. "Ladybug told me why you guys were coming,"the reporter said,"So ladybug how should I do that?"

Ladybug stopped,"You know me best. You try. I can't break through this mask easily."

Half an hour later...

"Ugh," Alya said asking questions wasn't working,"Time for plan B." She pointed behind Ladybug ,"Oh look Adrien's here."

As expected the heroine screamed, almost fell flat on the floor then somehow ended up behind Alya. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Where!" Alya fell out of her chair laughing while Chat choked. Ladybug liked him? The same one who was currently glaring at Alya who was still giggling.

"Not funny."

"Maybe I should call him." ALya said pressing his contact on her phone. Ladybugs face paled.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"She lunged for the phone accidentally making it fall toward the street below. Only Chat's Quick actions saved it. He grabbed it still staring at Ladybug who was flushed red now.

"What to you think of Adrien M-I mean Ladybug?"Alya asked almost spilling the beans.

"Dreamy, perfect, out of reach, perfect, handsome, kind, nice," Ladybug said an unfocused look coming into her eyes.

Chat redded greatly then smirked,"Sounds like someone's got a crush." He sang

"Yes- No,"Ladybug said snapping back to reality,"I meant to say NO! Totally No!"

She put a hand up to her face,"Why did I agree to this again."

"Oh no, tell me. I want to know more,"Chat said a huge smile on his face,"Is it just a celeb crush?"

She shook her head, "I actually know him. He's in my class."She looked at the time,"Ohmygod! Shit! My parents are gonna kill me! Gottagobye!" She yelled already flying out.

Chat looked at Alya,"Ladybug curses?'

Alya nodded.

"You know her under the mask?"

Alya nodded again,"Of course."

"And she has a crush on m-I mean Adrien?"

Alya her him slip but didn't acknowledge it,"Yeah."

He smirked,"Thanks." And flew out of her room.

She fell laughing the moment he was out. This was the most ridiculous love square ever. Although he didn't know she knew. Still ridiculous.


End file.
